


rite of passage

by cheronicascaptain



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/F, Kevin Ships It, Pining, making out at the movies, what shoud've happened tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheronicascaptain/pseuds/cheronicascaptain
Summary: "It's this quintessential rite of passage, making out with your boy or girlfriend at the movies" Kevin said, jumping on the couch.And god, Cheryl wishes she could





	rite of passage

“Make some room outcasts” she said in a dry and bossy voice.

...Could’ve gone worse. Cheryl was terrible at being friendly to people. No matter what her words always came out mean, maybe because that’s how her mother had always talked to her.  
But she had to follow her plan. She had to at least try.

Kevin and Veronica squeezed on the right, leaving some room for Cheryl to sit next to them.

She silently wished she was like Kevin, a naturally friendly person, who got along with everyone, and she also wished she was Kevin because right now Veronica had her head rested on his shoulder. They had been inseparable since her arrival at Riverdale High. Oh, how she wished she could relate.

“That hair...” Kevin was swooning

“That jacket...” Veronica added on the same tone

She didn’t know what to say, so caught off guard she just let escape a small “Jason loved the drive in”

It was true, but talking about her dead brother was maybe not the best of idea to make friends or lighten the mood. Their weirded out reactions were cut short by the Southside Serpents behind them.

“Southside Trash” Kevin muttered “They’ve been doing that since the beginning of the movie”

Veronica was not having it. she stood up and turned around to face them

“Hey, you know what happens to a snake when a Louboutin heel steps on it? Shut the hell up or you’ll find out!” She yelled at them. As a wave of applause rose from the rest of the public, she bowed victoriously. Cheryl was whipped. Classic Veronica, always so dominant yet sophisticated. God knows, Peneloppe Blossom would have a heart attack if she could read even a fraction of Cheryl’s mind in this moment.

“I can’t believe you just threatened a bunch of gangbangers.”

“I’ve dealt with worse in the East village. I just hate it when people disrespect my cinematic experience.” Then she turned to Cheryl “How about a refill?”

That was it. That was her chance.

“Yeah, Kevin, how about a refill? Cherry cola, as always” she backfired.

Kevin left without showing any more resistance than a resentful sigh.

And that was it. That was the moment Cheryl craved and dreaded.

She turned around so she was facing Veronica, who noticed and did the same. The cold metal Cheryl felt on her side was her only reminder that this was not a dream.  
She heard them talk this morning. She heard Kevin say making out with your girlfriend was a rite of passage and she knew that Veronica knew it as well.

“I never thanked you.” She started “For when you followed me after the pep rally”

“I thought calling me a slut two days ago was your way of doing so.” The raven haired princess answered sarcastically. “Or insulting my mom this morning?”

She seemed more teasing than actually pissed. Cheryl sighed.

“Sometimes… Sometimes I feel like I’m doomed to become my mother”

This seemed to catch V’s attention. She continued.

“My mom is a terrible person. She yells and snaps and hurts… It’s like it’s her only way to express herself. And now I feel like it’s mine too.”

She paused to take her breath

“I know I probably appear as this loveless monster… But tha-”

“You’re not loveless.”

Veronica cut her off and pulled a strand of her red hair behind her ear

“And I meant what I said that night. You’re not alone”

“People hate me. And you, out of everyone, has the best reason to. I’ve been awful to you. And yet that night at the pep rally? You didn’t hesitate.”

“I know what it’s like, being the mean girl no one would hold”

"That's the thing. You understand me. No one else ever had"

Was she delusional or was Veronica’s face getting closer?

“Full disclosure..." She continued, her lips trembling from what she was going to say "I didn’t come to watch movies with Kevin”

“I know” she said leaning even closer. Cheryl could feel her breath on her face. It was her move now.

She thought of all the scary moments in her life, and right now none felt close to the idea of crossing these few inches separating their lips. She wanted her so bad.  
And then she leaned in and the world disappeared around them.

After a few seconds in their uncomfortable position when Veronica climbed on Cheryl’s legs, her knees near her waist. Her hands held Cheryl’s face closer with her thumbs gently brushing her cheeks. Cheryl slid her hands on Veronica’s thighs to hold her close. They were both out of breath but she didn’t care, for she needed V far more than air right now. She tasted like heaven. She was a goddess, a dream, she was holy and Cheryl adored her. Her head was spinning but it didn’t matter, people were looking but it didn’t matter and the loud gasp behind them was probably Kevin but it didn’t matter. What mattered was now. What mattered was Veronica.

She didn't know if it had been an eternity or an instant, but she heard Kevin fake cough next to them.

"Look, you girls are so gay it's adorable but it's been like 10 minutes and i would really appreciate taking my seat back now"

Veronica chuckled and sat back next to Cheryl, who was gonna complain but then, she rested her head on her shoulder. Not in a platonic way, like earlier with Kevin, but very much in a 'feel my breath on your neck' kind of way, and the red head had goose bumps already.

"Okay, so" Kevin started, making his way back next to them "Not that I hadn't called this since the moment you sat at our table the first day, but how did that happen? I expected your denial to be weeks longer."

"I..." Cheryl was in a genuine mood, caused by her earlier conversation with Veronica "I heard you guys talk about that rite of passage thing this morning, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head"

"Aww" Veronica said, raising her head to steal another kiss

The red head couldn't believe what was happening. This simple act was so casual and normal and yet it made her shiver. Veronica noticed Cheryl seemed a bit anxious.

"Hey, Kevin, you know what, I've watched this movie so many times already, and I'm really tired, I think I'm just gonna head home. By the way, there's a serpent with the most gorgeous eyes behind us and he has yet to look away from you, you should talk to him" she winked, then turned back to Cheryl "You wanna head back to my place? We'll just sleep, obviously, but that way you don't have to go back to your mom tonight"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that" she said, a little scared because of all the implicit rules she was breaking, but it was Veronica and Cheryl knew she had nothing but good intentions. V smiled back, softly.

That night felt like a dream but the warmth from her hand in hers anchored her to reality, and she started walking, a stupid grin on her face that she couldn't fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This was inspired by canon events, aka Cheryl walking in on Kevin saying it was a rite of passage to make out at the movies and the later going there and trying to get Veronica alone. Once again, no one can convince me Cheryl wasn't in love with Veronica in season 1.  
> This is my first work on ao3, what did you think of it? I kinda rushed it tbh, cause I was excited to post. So yeah, it's far from perfect, but any feedback?  
> Love you guys!
> 
> (and by the way, if you have instagram and want to see more cheronica from me, follow @chercnica)


End file.
